one time   'can't sleep'
by yongie13
Summary: Ryeowook melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Yesung... YeWook fanfic/sebuah sekuel dari After School My Husband. hanya sebuah cerita singkat. yang baca tinggalkan review...


**Tittle: one time/can't sleep**

**Sekuel After School my husband**

**Cast: YeWook**

**Genre: romance**

**Desclaimer: author bertampang innocent ini hanya punya alur cerita fanfic ini. Charanya sumpah bukan punya author. Author Cuma minjem tanpa bayar mereka.**

**Warning!: BxB, gaje, abal, miss typo(s) dan banyak lagi**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>Ketika sebuah cerita dimulai. Maka harus siap dengan masalah yang akan dihadapi, tapi tahukah kalian dibalik masalah itu ada saat dimana mereka merasa bahagia. Jauh disana tanpa diketahui orang luar, mereka menjadi diri mereka sendiri. Bahagia bersama orang yang dicintai. Satu waktu yang membuat mereka melupakan masalah luar, membuat mereka melengkungkan senyum tulusnya.<p>

"_hyung_.."panggil Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang tengah menyusun persiapan ujian musik hakseng SM High School.

"nghh?" sahut Yesung tanpa melihat Ryeowook

"_hyung_ membuat partitur? Apa perlu aku bantu?" Ryeowook mendekat ke arah Yesung yang duduk di meja kerjanya di ruang TV mereka.

"_anio_.. Ini bahan ujian kalian. Kau tidak boleh melihatnya" tegas Yesung membuat Ryeowook diam berdiri dibelakangnya

"tapi _hyung_? Aku bosan" Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya membuat Yesung tersenyum sangat tampan dan mengelus rambutnya pelan. Sangat pelan hingga ia menarik Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya. Wajah Ryeowook yang kini sudah memerah seperti tomat namun perasaan nyaman dan hangat begitu terasa saat tangan kekar itu memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Ryeowook melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Yesung yang masih duduk di kursi dan menatap mata obsidiannya yang selalu membuatnya terasa terlindungi karena selalu mengawasinya hingga tak ada lagi yang menyakitinya.

Yesung manaikkan tangannya meraih tengkuk leher Ryeowook membuatnya mendekat, Ryeowook menutup matanya saat merasakan terpaan nafas Yesung. Nafasnya yang segar menerpa pipi chubbynya membuatnya merasakan sensansi sejuk. Ryeowook menutup matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat itu mendekat dan menyentuh bibirnya. Menjilat sudut bibirnya kemudian memagut bibir bawahnya. Ryeowook masih menutup mulutnya hingga bibir hangat Yesung mengemut seluruh bibir tipisnya membuatnya mendesah sedikit.

Belum juga menemukan akses masuk akhirnya Yesung menggigit sudut bibir Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook membuka mulutnya. Dengan akses itu Yesung segera memasukkan lidahnya.

Merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut itu menjelajah goa hangat Ryeowook dan menemukan sang kekasih masih berdiam diri di sana. Yesung menarik tengkuk Ryeowook memeperdalam ciuman hangat mereka. Saling beradu dan saling mengemut.

"akhhh"

Brukk

Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga menabrak meja dibelakangnya. Membuat Yesung menatap Ryeowook.

"_wae chagi_?" tanya Yesung bingung melihat Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"_appo_ _hyung_! _Hyung_ membuatku menggigit lidahku sendiri" ucap Ryeowook malu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian mata obsidiannya melihat jam di dinding di ruang TV mereka. Sudah larut dan ini merupakan jam Ryeowook menarik tangan Ryeowook membuatnya mendekat dan menatap mata caramelnya serta wajah manis yang sangat malu. Yesung sedikit berjinjit dari duduknya untuk mencium sudut bibir Ryeowook dan menjilat saliva yang ada di sudut bibirnya, mengecupnya sekilas kemudian kembali menatapnya.

"sekarang kau tidur ya?" ucap Yesung bijak

"_hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook membulatkan matanya dan menggembungkan pipinya membuatnya terlihat imut dimata Yesung

Yesung membelai pelan rambut Ryeowook, tangan kanannya bergerak membelai pipi chubby Ryeowook kemudian membersihkan sisah saliva di sudut bibir Ryeowook.

"_hyung_ harus menyelesaikan tugas _hyung_. Jadi malam ini kau tidur duluan _chagiya_" Yesung tersenyum lembut pada Ryeowook. Namun Ryeowook terlihat ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Melihat itu Yesung kembali membelai pipi chubby Ryeowook.

"_hyung_… hng…" Ryeowook menggantung kalimatnya.

"hngg? Wae _chagi_?" tanya Yesung masih dengan senyumnya.

"ngg _hyung_ kita keluar sebentar ya? Main di taman saja?" Ryeowook menatap mata obsidian Yesung.

"_hyung_? Sebentar saja _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook melihat Yesung masih belum menjawab. Ryeowook menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi chubby Yesung.

"_hyung_? Ini pertama kalinya aku meminta kan? _Hyung_ mau ya?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan puppy eyesnya.

"ani.. Ini sudah malam _chagiya_" ucap Yesung balas menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Ryeowook.

"tapi _hyung_? Ini masih jam delapan malam. Aku tidak bisa tidur _hyung_. _Jebal_ _hyung_" Yesung terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa, pasalnya Ryeowook kini terlihat sangat imut dengan turtle eyesnya tapi Yesung tetap berniat tidak akan membiarkan ryeowoook keluar malam, ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya dan Ryeowook tidak boleh keluar.

"_jebal_ _hyung_…" pinta Ryeowook sekali lagi karena Yesung tetap tidak menjawabnya.

"_hyung_? _Hyung_ tidak mendengar Wookie?" tanya Ryeowook imut membuat Yesung menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia bingung harus bekata apa pada 'istri'nya.

"_hyung_-ah? _Jebal_ _hyung_…" Ryeowook meminta sekali lagi pada Yesung yang masih diam dengan sorot mata 'tidak'nya.

"hiks… _hyung_-ah? Hiks _hyung_-ah?" Ryeowook melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Yesung. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajahnya. Melihat itu Yesung menjadi kaget, Ryeowooknya menangis karena dirinya mendiamkannya.

Buru-buru Yesung mengangkat kedua lengan Ryeowook membuatnya berdiri menghadap Yesung.

"_uljima_ _chagi_. Hng… baiklah tapi tidak lama ok?" Yesung berusaha menghibur Ryeowook. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia temui selanjutnya.

"_jijja_? _Yakso_ _hyung_. Wookie janji tidak lama" ucap Ryeowook semangat menghapus air mata kebohongannya. Namun sebenarnya air mata itu murni karena Ryeowook paling tidak suka diabaikan terutama oleh Yesung. Yesung yang melihat itu hanya sweardrop melihat 'istri'nya kini kembali ceria seperti sebelumnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dalam gelapnya malam dua namja saling berloma lari. Saling mnjaga agar tidak jauh dalam jarak malam yang hanya diterangi bintang dan bulan yang menyaksikan kebahagiaan mereka.

Dengan senang hati langit malam itu memberikan pencahayaan yang hangat dalam kota seoul. Menciptakan penglihatan namja berkepala besar itu agar tetap bisa melihat namja manis yang berlari senang didepannya. Membuat perasaannya lega dikala namja manis itu masih menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil berlari didepannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_hyung_.. Sekarang _hyung_ yang dorong. Dorong yang kuat ya?" pinta Ryeowook yang kini sudah duduk di salah satu ayunan di taman tak jauh dari ruamh mereka.

Yesung masih berusaha mengtaur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu selesai berlari karena ditinggal Ryeowook.

"haish.. Aku tidak biasa berlari. Kenapa aku yang harus mendorongmu _chagi_?" Yesung menautkan alisnya menatap Ryeowook yang masih tersenyum dengan seyum kemenangannya.

"karena _hyung_ kalah dari Wookie. Jadi _hyung_ yang harus dorong duluan" ucap Ryeowook masih dengan senyum tidak bersalahnya. Akhirnya Yesung mendorong Ryeowook pelan. Namun diprotes Ryeowook.

"akhh _hyung_ terlalu pelan. Sini _hyung_ duduklah, biar aku yang dorong _hyung_" Ryeowook berdiri dari ayunannya yang sudah berhenti dan menarik Yesung untuk duduk menggantikannya.

"kenapa kau juga naik _chagi_?" tanya Yesung menengadah merasakan Ryeowook berdiri memegang rantai ayunan yang cukup besar itu. Bahkan ditambah seorang lagi ayunan itu masih cukup karena memang besar.

"hng? Akukan juga ingin _hyung_" Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya. Kemudian bersiap mengayun yang tinggi.

"_hyung_ pegangan yang kuat kalau tidak ingin jatuh" teriak Ryeowook membuat Yesung menyeringai tanpa ia ketahui.

Cukup lama keduanya berayun dengan tinggi. Tiba-tiba saja Yesung menumpukan kakinya di atas ayunan dan berdiri. Melihat itu Ryeowook kaget dan hampir melepaskan pegangannya.

Grep

"bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang harus pegangan yang kuat _chagi_?" seringai Yesung membuat Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Tangan kanan Yesung berpegangan erat pada rantai ayunan, sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk pundak Ryeowook karena Ryeowook tadi hampir jatuh.

Ryeowook kembali berpegangan pada rantai ayunan yang kini melaju dengan kekuatan tingginya karena Yesung yang mengayunnya.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang menunduk menatapnya dengan senyumnya.

"wa-wae _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, Yesung menundukkan kepalanya mendekat kewajah Ryeowook. Merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut itu melumat bibirnya Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Yesung memagut pelan bibir Ryeowook. Kini tangan kirinya memeluk Ryeowook erat dan tangan kanannya masih berpegangan erat pada rantai ayunan.

Ryeowook melepaskan pegangannya dari rantai ayunan dan mencengkram kaos Yesung erat ketika merasakan lidah lembut dan basah itu menjelajah goa hangatnya. Cukup lama keduanya berciuman. Yesung merasakan ayunan mereka akan berhenti, ia melepaskan ciumannya namun tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Yesung tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang menengadah menatapnya yang lebih tinggi. Mata obsidannya melihat lelehan saliva di sudut bibir ranum Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba saja Yesung melepaskan pegangannya di ayunan karena ingin membersihkan saliva disudut bibir ryowook.

"kyaaaaa _hyung_…"

Bruk

Keduanya jatuh karena ayunan oleng membuat Ryeowook terjatuh masih dalam pelukan Yesung dengan posisi Yesung dibawah.

"awww" ringis Yesung mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya. Namun karena Ryeowook masih diatasnya ia hanya duduk dan masih memeluk Ryeowook.

"hmm? Wae _chagi_?" tanya Yesung melihat Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. Ia segera membersihkan sisah saliva dibibir Ryeowook.

"_hyung_ tidak apa?" tanya Ryeowook kahawatir.

"_ne gwenchananyo_ _chagiya_. Sekarang kita pulang" Ryeowook bangkit dan beridiri membantu Yesung membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya.

.

.

.

0o0

.

.

Udara yang mulai tidak bersahabat, namun dengan senang hati cahaya bulan menerangi dan memberi kehangatan pada dua namja yang saling mencintai itu. Kini mereka berjalan berpegangan tangan dengan sebuah senyum terukir di bibir mereka. Saling bercerita tentang kebahagiaan hari ini. Membuat namja berkepala besar itu ikut tersenyum melihat namja manis yang dicintainya tertawa lepas dan begitu bahagia saat menceritakan kisahnya di sekolah.

Jalanan kota seoul yang sempit dan sepi itu tidak mereka hiraukan. Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah membagi cinta mereka yang ada sampai sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di tengah jalan yang sedikit berair karena diguyur hujan saat siang hari sebelum sang bulan dan bintang membagi cahaya terang mereka di langit malam yang begitu indah.

.

.

**CROT**

"gyaaaaa apa-apaan ini. Kenapa Cuma aku?" sungut Ryeowook kesal karena sebuah mobil melaju cepat dan membuatnya yang berdiri di pinggir jalan terkena cipratan air.

"hmnfffff _gwencahanyo_ _chagiya_. Setelah ini kau ganti baju lalu tidur ya?" Yesung memeluk Ryeowook mendekat kearahnya kemudian kembali berjalan.

.

.

0o0

.

.

Ryeowook menatap dirinya di kaca kamar karena Yesung telah kembali keruang TV menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia menatap dirinya menggunakan kemeja Yesung yang kebesaran. Sedikit senyum tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

Ia sudah mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya di kasur, namun tak kunjung tidur. Merasa bosan Ryeowook berjalan menuju Yesung yang kini duduk di kursinya.

"_hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook berjalan mendekat dengan membawa boneka winnie the pooh-nya.

"hng? Kenapa kau tidak tidur _chagi_?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook. Ia menelan ludah sendiri melihat penampilan Ryeowook yang sangat-sangat imut dengan kemeja biru Yesung yang menutupi tangannya dan memperlihatkan kulit mulus di pahanya yang cukup kecil dan jangan lupakan wajah innocent Ryeowook yang membwa boneka winnie the pooh seetengah tubuhnya. Ia menyeret boneka orange itu mendekat kearah Yesung.

"tidak bisa tidur _hyung_" rajuk Ryeowook menghadap Yesung yang kini berbalik menatapnya masih duduk di kursinya.

"hup" Yesung mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Ia memeluk pinggang ramping Ryeowook layaknya seorang ayah yang mencoba memberi penjelasan pada anak tersayangnya.

"tapi kau harus tidur _chagi_. Kau harus sekolah besok" jelas Yesung mengelus pipi chubby Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya dileher Yesung kemudian membenamkan kepala mungilnya di dada bidang Yesung.

"tidak bisa _hyung_" lirih Ryeowook. Yesung kemudian membelai pelan rambut merah Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang biasanya sedikti kasar dan seenaknya bisa besikap manja begini padanya. Yah, hanya padanya saja ia mengizinkan Ryeowook-nya bermanja-manja.

_Oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda_

_I gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na_

_Dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba_

_Naneun tto I gireul mutneunda_

Ryeowook menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Yesung yang kini bernyanyi sangat merdu. Yesung menata Ryeowook dan kembali mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"sekarang kau tidur ya?" pinta Yesung kemudian. Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menyetujui.

_Neol bogo sipdago_

_Tto ango sipdago_

_Jeo haneulbomyeo gidohaneun nal_

Yesung melanjutkan nyanyiannya, namun ia masih merasakan Ryeowook belum tidur. Sebuah senyum tulus melengkung dibibir kisable-nya.

_Niga animyeon andwae_

_Neo eobsin nan andwae_

_Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_

_Na apado joha_

_Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan_

_Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka_

Yesung merasakan hembusan nafas teratur dari Ryeowook dan boneka winnie the pooh Ryeowook-pun terlepas dari pegangannya. Tangannya juga melonggar dari pelukannya di leher Yesung.

_Na du beon dasineun_

_Bonael su eopdago_

_Na neoreul itgo salsun eopdago_

Yesung mengakhiri nyanyiannya dan mencoba mengangkat tubur ringan Ryeowook tanpa membangunkannya. Ia mengangkat Ryeowook brydal style menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua. Meyelimutinya dan kembali ke ruang TV.

Yesung membawa semua berkas-nya ke meja menghadap layar TV namun duduk di lantai. Tanpa ia sadari kini tubuh mungil yang tertutup kemeja biru itu berjalan kembali mendekat kearahnya. Matanya sendu setengah sadar berjalan menghampiri Yesung yang masih sibuk dengan pena dan kertasnya.

"_hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook setengah sadar.

Yesung menoleh dan menautkan alisnya menatap Ryeowook berdiri di sebelahnya.

"wae _chagiya_? Kenapa kau bangun lagi?" tanya Yesung yang mulai kelelahan karena hari sudah larut dan sangat larut.

"Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan Yesung dan mengambil boneka winnie the pooh-nya. Melihat itu Yesung tersenyum simpul. Ia ingat kalau Ryeowook tak bisa tidur tanpa boneka winnie the pooh-nya.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju Yesung yang masih memandanginya dengan sebuah senyum tulus. Matanya sudah setengah tertidur. Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yesung kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung. Yesung membelai rambut Ryeowook pelan.

"aku tidur di sini ya _hyung_?" pinta Ryeowook langsung memejamkan matanya.

Yesung tersenyum melihat tingkah Ryeowook padanya.

"ne.. _Hyung_ akan memindahkanmu nanti, tunggu sebentar _chagi_" tidak lama setelah mengatakan itu Yesung merasakan nafas teratur namja manis yang masih memeluk boneka winnie the pooh-nya kini tertidur dengan sebuah senyum.

Di luar jam sekolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat menyayangi. Namun di jam sekolah mereka adalah _hakseng_ dan _sonsae_. Tapi hati mereka? Dimanapun, kapanpun dan seperti apapun. Mereka tetaplah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

**END!**

**Gyaaaaa  
>mianhae readersdeul. Endingnya kemaren buruk banget TT^TT<br>#author pundung.  
><strong>

**Ini sebagai tambahannya. Ini hanya cerita singkat saja tanpa ada problem biar readers gak marah-marah dan gantung author di tiang bendera SEOUL university. Hahha**

**Dan kalian lihat ekspresi yesung oppa di music bank hari ini? Imut banget. Author gak tahu lagu apa yang dinyanyiinnya sama siapa itu. Sebelumnya ada eunhyuk oppa juga. lagunya dinyanyikan sebelum performe MBLAQ. Yang tahu kasih tahu saya please :DD**

**Sarangi tteonaganda… (ini salah satu liriknya)**

RnR pelase….


End file.
